


点燃

by karoteeni110



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 肖战/王一博 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karoteeni110/pseuds/karoteeni110
Summary: 泥塑；瞎写，两个人30多岁时候的故事
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean





	点燃

**Author's Note:**

> 泥塑；瞎写，两个人30多岁时候的故事

王一博用一盒捡到的火柴，点燃了我们的学校。我第一时间想到姐姐。火警的警铃正在安装，我们的初中部是第一批，警报灵敏但孱弱，很容易忽略或以为是误触。我也怀疑是误触（毕竟整个教室都没反应），但当我看到王一博的脸，狡黠的笑，非常轻灵的翻窗动作，就立即排除了这个可能。

我抓了包湿巾，合上课本，第一时间去找姐姐。

我从浓烟滚滚里把她（和她朋友）找出来。如我所料，她只会走路、走门，不会翻窗，所以被困在那里。她所在的教室，高中部的六楼，是和一楼一起，火势最盛的地方。剩下的楼层水泥夹心，没有危险。我们飞快地顺着楼梯向下，我想只要从二楼翻窗，跳到教学楼后门入口的楼顶，再由一层楼的高度跳下来，就算安全逃生了。计划非常完满，包括姐姐不敢跳这个事实。

于是我先跳下去，再回头朝她伸手。她一手攥着湿巾，一手按在铝合金的窗沿，咬着嘴。她的架势在我看来，着力点不对，手很容易割伤，但我不敢提醒。背后已经没有火在追我们了。

“背后随时有火，姐，”我说，手伸得更过去，“最后一步了。”

她咬咬牙，递给我的手湿湿的，还握着那坨湿巾。

随后我们顺利降落。我们爬起来，互相帮对方拍裙子上的灰。然后王一博不知道从哪里出来，又带着那种很欠的笑，朝我们靠近。我自动松开姐姐的手，退后一步，但我怀疑她只顾着躲闪目光，对我无知无觉。她脸和脖子红得厉害，挂着几道黑，可可怜怜的。

我转身向楼后走，迎着消防车的声音。

王一博总是这样，总是，在终点悠悠等着，夺取我的劳动果实。但这也没办法，好像我确实是快，我观察的结果，他也确实不是，故意比我慢的意思。总而言之，我们爱同一个人。谁让我们爱同一个人呢。

tbc


End file.
